


A Wish Your Heart Makes

by gatheringblues



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/F, Multi, Polyamorous Marriage, Polyamory, lesbian love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-23 03:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23271262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatheringblues/pseuds/gatheringblues
Summary: Hermione is frustrated with her Rememberall, but her wives are there to take care of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Luna Lovegood/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	A Wish Your Heart Makes

Hermione propped her head on her hands and glared at the smokey, red Rememberall. She didn’t forget things. She wasn’t the kind of person who forgot things. Worse, she couldn’t remember what she’d forgotten.  
"Stupid, useless piece of junk," she grumbled.  
"What’s wrong, love?" Luna asked, poking her head into Hermione’s study.  
Hermione, gestured, exasperated, at the Rememberall.  
"It’s Wrackspurts," Luna said. "They’re getting bad again."  
"I’m just stressed about work," Hermione said, diplomatically ignoring their longstanding disagreement over the existence of Wrackspurts. "I’ll be fine."  
Luna tsked and walked into the room.  
"Luna! You’re covered in clay!" Hermione protested.  
"It’s dry," Luna said as if that made a difference to the mess the clay dust would leave in Hermione’s study. She placed her hands on Hermione’s shoulders and dug her fingers into the knots.  
Hermione groaned and let her head flop forward.  
"You’re so good at this," Hermione said. "I’m so glad I married you."  
Luna hummed a wordless tune of her own invention while she worked and Hermione’s tense shoulders slowly relaxed.  
A minute later Ginny leaned on the doorframe to the study. "My favourite wife is giving a massage to my other favourite wife without me?" she said with mock dismay.  
Luna smiled sunnily and Ginny pulled a chair up beside Hermione. She brought Hermione’s legs up onto her lap and started rubbing her wife’s feet.  
"This is supposed to be a study," Hermione said, opening one eye to stare Ginny down. "I’m supposed to be working."  
"You work too much," Ginny said, digging into Hermione’s arches. It felt too good for Hermione to continue the pretence of protesting.  
"Have you remembered what you forgot?" Luna asked.  
Hermione sighed, "No."  
"That’s alright. You have us to remember for you," Luna said cheerfully. She waved her wand and an enthusiastically-decorated cake appeared on the desk.  
"Happy Birthday, sweetheart," Ginny said.  
Hermione looked between her wives and the cake, surprised and touched. "I forgot my own birthday?"  
Luna lit each birthday candle with a tap of her wand. "Make a wish!"  
"You should wish that it’s edible," Ginny whispered to Hermione. "Luna is going through an experimental baking phase again, and I think I saw her put tomatoes in there."  
"It was plums, silly," Luna said. "The tomatoes went in the muffins."  
"I already ate a muffin!" Ginny said.  
"You ate a vegetable and it didn’t kill you. Imagine that," Luna teased.  
Hermione’s heart felt so full she could burst. She loved two amazing people who loved her back. They took care of her and loved each other.   
"What are you going to wish for?" Ginny asked.  
Hermione looked at the glowing candles of her cake, the Rememberall that was now clear, and the happy faces of her wives. "Nothing," she said. "I already have everything I could possibly want."


End file.
